Despedidas
by Souhait
Summary: Ninguém nunca estava pronto. E todos tiveram seu momento. *dedicada à Cecília Black Malfoy. Só eu sei o que devo a ela*


Não sou muito de escrever notas antes de começar as fics. Acho que sou do time do 'vamos-deixar-que-leiam-para-ver-se-me-entendem-bem', mas essa é uma situação um pouquinho excepcional. Mas, como eu julgo realmente importante que algumas coisas tenham que ser ditas antes dessa fic ser lida, aí vão elas:

1 – as frases acima de cada 'cena' podem não estar perfeitas em relação uma a outra. Algumas vezes porque a tradução – como na frase do Dumbledore, como vocês podem ver – muda alguma coisa, outras porque só conheço em inglês e traduzi para o português sem ver como estava no livro, ou vice-versa. Mas espero que peguem a mensagem *-*

2 – tive essa idéia depois de ler uma fic chamada Firework, da Cecília Black Malfoy. Vocês podem pensar que não, a Souhait está simplesmente puxando o saco dela porque a fic é dedicada a ela – alguém confundiu isso com um tom orgulhoso...? XD -, mas é muito mais que isso, de verdade. E vocês vão saber disso no número três, ali embaixo.

3 – essa fic, finalmente, é dedicada à Cecília. Aquela mesma, lá do item anterior, pelo carinho, compreensão, dedicação, diversão, companheirismo, amizade, cobranças, apoio e tudo o mais. E, claro, o fato de que ela, no meio da sala de aula, me mostrava as fics que postava, e me fez pensar 'Poxa, Nathália, escreva também...!' E ela vai entender o porquê dessa fic ser dedicada a ela. Bom, assim espero *-*

* * *

"**Then you should have died"**

**(Então, você deveria ter morrido)**

_Sirius Black_

_O prisioneiro de Azkaban_

Peter andou dois passos leves em direção à calçada, sem se preocupar em chutar as folhas de outono do meio fio. Era um dia até mesmo quente para a época do ano, mas ele abraçava o próprio corpo com um pouco de força como se a brisa fraca fosse sinal de alguma nevasca, e andava rápido como se não pudesse diminuir o ritmo senão congelaria.

Mas, talvez, simplesmente não chegasse no cemitério. Se fosse mais lento, talvez tivesse tempo de pensar, e se não se abraçasse talvez esquecesse que tinha parte do braço de metal por uma escolha própria.

E ele não queria esquecer.

"A culpa foi do Sirius, James" disse, em frente ao túmulo de um dos caras que foram seu porto-seguro em Hogwarts "Ele achou que eu seria um bom blefe. Nunca confiou na minha força, o seu melhor-amigo-Padfoot"

Por um momento, ele esperou que James respondesse. Mas, depois, riu da própria estupidez, e terminou por dar de ombros como se não importasse.

"É engraçado ver você calado. Você, Prongs, que sempre teve resposta para tudo. Uma maldita resposta para tudo. Menos para a Evans. Lembra, Evans?" e fixou os olhos no nome de Lily "A lula-gigante. Acho que ele nunca foi tão humilhado... ou não, talvez tenha sido"

Parou.

"Sem varinha, foi o que o Lord me disse. Estava brincando com o Harry, fazendo fumacinha para o seu bebê, e esqueceu a varinha. Confiava tanto assim em mim, James?" soltou uma risada "Eu te humilhei, não foi? James Potter, o destemido grifinório, a estrela do Quadribol, o senhor dos feitiços, o maroto e divertido _James Potter_ humilhado sem chance alguma de defesa. Para proteger uma criança, James. Até onde você desceu?"

Mais uma vez, esperou resposta. Mais uma vez, deu de ombros, mas dessa vez Peter não riu.

"Graças a mim, você nunca mais vai rir dos outros. Nunca mais vai passar os dedos por seu cabelo, ou brincar de pegar aquele estúpido pomo enquanto chama atenção de toda Hogwarts. Nunca pensei que você fosse deixar de zombar com o Ranhoso. Lembra que continuou mesmo depois de salvá-lo do Moony?"

Outra pausa.

"Nunca mais vai se divertir com o Sirius. Sirius. Ele passou doze anos em Azkaban e se culpando por entregar vocês. Viu como a culpa dele?" engoliu em seco, e fechou demoradamente os olhos, vendo de novo as imagens "Eram inseparáveis, vocês dois. Os melhores amigos, e você morreu pela falha dele e pela minha glória. E ninguém pode me culpar por isso"

Quis rir. Riu. Mas, depois de um tempo, levou a mão boa ao rosto e secou as lágrimas daquela risada doentia, dando as costas sem nem mais uma palavra. Julgava-se livre da culpa, mas os quase dez anos que passara ao lado de James ainda pairavam ali sem que ele conseguisse se despedir.

* * *

"**To miss Hermione Granger, due to the unabated use of logical through fire"**

**(À senhorita Hermione Granger, pelo uso da lógica inabalável diante do fogo)**

_Dumbledore_

_A pedra filosofal_

Hermione segurou firme a varinha, mas depois de um tempo sentiu a mão tremer. Mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que sentiu um pouco de sangue manchar sua língua, o gosto metálico vindo forte e lhe lembrando o que ela tinha que fazer.

Olhou para os pais. Olhou para as fotos de todos eles; ali, na mesa de centro, havia dois porta-retratos dela com a roupa de bailarina, e ali na escrivaninha um número maior do que ela poderia contar. Era ela bebê, ela lendo o primeiro livro, ela com os primos, ela com os amigos.

De Hogwarts. Na foto tirada pelo menino Colin, na qual se empurravam para caber na lente ela, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Simas, Dean, Rony e Harry.

Rony e Harry.

"_Obliviate_"

Fez rápido para não perder a coragem, mordendo novamente o lábio ao ver sua imagem desaparecer de tudo o que via. Prendeu, com todas as forças que tinha, as lágrimas, forçando-se a continuar a andar para longe de tudo aquilo.

"Espero que seja um 'até logo'"

Não estava pronta para dizer adeus. Mas estava pronta para que eles dissessem adeus a ela.

* * *

"**And he fell in an arrogant, but bitterly deep, silence"**

**(E ele caiu em um arrogante, mas amargamente profundo silêncio)**

_- Sirius depois de falar de Regulus-_

_A Ordem da Fênix_

Regulus entrou na sala que guardava a tapeçaria dos Black, ajoelhando-se em frente ao nome queimado do irmão. Passou os dedos por onde estiveram as letras, quase tremendo, os olhos acinzentados se fechando por um tempo.

"Queria que você estivesse aqui. Para me dar força agora, como sempre. Mas posso colocar tudo a perder se te procurar"

Olhou para o sobrenome. Lembrou do pai colocando os dois filhos no colo e contando as histórias da sua linha familiar, e do orgulho da mãe ao intitulá-los de herança.

"Você entendeu antes. Com oito anos, fazia perguntas. E não abaixou a cabeça nem por um instante quando chegou para as primeiras férias e levou gritos e mais gritos por ser da Grifinória" lembrou de ter dito ao irmão para pedir transferência. Lembrou-se dele ter rido e dito que, quando chegasse a vez dele de achar que pertencesse a algum lugar, nunca ia querer sair dele "Onde nos perdemos, Sirius?"

Mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Queria que não tivesse desistido de mim"

Levantou-se. Rodou os olhos pela sala e pegou um rolo de pergaminho, rasgando uma parte dele. Achou uma pena e rabiscou algumas palavras, o 'RAB' no final de tudo.

Desejou que Sirius estivesse vivo para ver aquilo. Desejou que o irmão mais velho percebesse que a despedida dos dois havia sido errada.

* * *

"**I was trying to built up a world in which he could have a happier life"**

**(Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz)**

_Remus_

_As Relíquias da Morte_

Remus não estava preparado para ir embora. Não para ir embora de uma vez por todas, sem que pudesse voltar.

A lugar nenhum.

Já deixara lugares e sentimentos e materialismos demais. Era um menino de onze anos quando deixara a segurança da casa dos pais. Um garoto magro e franzino quando abandonara o medo do segredo pela confiança nos amigos. Um cara de dezessete quando dissera adeus ao melhor lugar de toda sua vida, e um jovem cujo mundo desabara com a morte de James e toda a traição de Sirius.

Mas Remus voltara a Hogwarts, e conhecera Harry e tivera nele as mesmas características nobres – e, talvez, com o tanto de responsabilidade de Lily – que tinha em seu pai. E Remus pudera abraçar de novo o confiável Sirius Black, e conversar com ele e tentar fazer com que ele deixasse a culpa de ter morto o melhor amigo por sua estupidez. E encontrara de novo a segurança e a felicidade de um lar, abraçando Dora e segurando o pequeno Teddy nos braços para que ele dormisse.

Remus podia acreditar. Remus_ acreditava_ que podia voltar para casa, com Tonks, e que todo o ritual doloroso de dizer adeus a algo e a alguém seria desnecessário demais.

Desejou ter sido chamado de amigo por James e Sirius mais uma vez. Desejou ouvir a voz de Harry, principalmente, mas também de todos os alunos o chamando de professor. Desejou ouvir o sussurro de Tonks chamando-o de 'amor'. Desejou ter tido tempo de ouvir Teddy chamá-lo de pai.

Mas, mais que isso, desejou ter dito um 'Te amo, filho. Mas vou ter que te deixar'. Doeria, mas Remus veria com muito menos culpa o verde do 'Avada Kedrava'.

* * *

"**I've sent owls to all of your parents' old friends, asking for photos"**

**(Mandei corujas para todos os velhos amigos dos seus pais, pedindo por fotos)**

_Hagrid_

_A Pedra Filosofal_

Batilda Bagshot guardou, em um envelope velho e gasto, todas as poucas fotos que tinha dos Potter. Não olhara para elas uma última vez; conhecia-as de cor, e se as bordas estavam rasgadas e as cores meio desbotadas era porque ela as manuseara por dez anos antes de resolver se desfazer delas.

"Vocês foram bons vizinhos" murmurou para o papel amassado, lembrando-se da preferida; James Potter fazia caretas divertidas para o filho que, de tanto rir, dera um tapa na colher que Lily segurava e sujara a mãe toda "Só vou me desfazer disso tudo porque o velho Hagrid pediu. Para fazer um álbum para o Harry"

Por um segundo, pensou que estivesse velha demais, falando com um pergaminho pardo que guardava fotos de duas pessoas mortas há uma década.

"Funcionou, Lily. Funcionou. Ele está vivo" não importava. Batilda estava mesmo velha "E ele é igual ao seu marido. Idêntico ao pequeno James, segundo Dumbledore. Quero ver quando crescer"

Escreveu o nome no envelope. Escolheu uma das corujas e a endereçou a Hogwarts, sem olhá-la partir. Pela janela, mirou o esqueleto de Godric's Hollow; os fantasmas das risadas altas e das brincadeiras de James com o filho, dos beijos carinhosos que Lily depositava na testa de Harry e da felicidade que eles tinham ali dentro.

Eram fantasmas. Não voltariam mais. E Batilda estava velha demais para se lembrar só das coisas boas; sentiu um peso no coração, mas um alívio enorme ao saber que alguém poderia ficar totalmente feliz com as memórias perdidas dos Potter.

* * *

"**Who's going to be your shield today, Potter?"**

**(Quem você vai usar como escudo hoje, Potter?)**

_Voldemort_

_As Relíquias da Morte_

Harry tinha a vitória nas mãos. Voldemort morto, seus comensais desorientados, caçados e presos, a certeza do fim de um período de guerra que já se estendera por tempo demais.

Mas chorava.

A queda final de Voldemort era manchada pela primeira, o sangue de James e Lily por detrás da vitória. A morte de Bellatrix não trazia a vingança que Harry esperava pela de Sirius, e a vida de George parecia metade sem a de Fred. As fotografias estavam esquecidas na câmera de Colin, a felicidade de Neville dividida entre as paredes do St. Mungus enquanto as comemorações dos elfos lembravam a todos a perda de Dobby. A vida pequena e frágil de Teddy era olhada com pena pela morte de Remus e Tonks, e a restauração de Hogwarts com a força tirada da lembrança de Dumbledore e do sacrifício de Snape.

"Você fez o que podia" disse Hermione assim que chegaram na Toca, todos de luto por causa da morte de Fred e de Remus e de todos os outros "Nos salvou de um destino pior, Harry"

Harry não tentou discutir. Caiu no silêncio, evitando olhar para a sombra de dor nos olhos de Molly e a falta de um sorriso no rosto de George. Mas não conseguiu se livrar da memória do rosto do afilhado; pequeno, tão pequeno, com os cabelos mesclados de azul e roxo e os olhos coloridos rondando qualquer ambiente em busca de pais que não encontrariam mais.

Fechou os olhos. Percebeu que era difícil demais esquecer antes de perceber que poderia não esquecer. Seria errado se despedir dos pais, dos amigos, dos protetores.

Talvez estivesse preparado. Harry só não queria ter que fazer.

* * *

"**I have the best luck for leaning on you, Severus"**

**(Tenho a sorte, a extrema sorte, de contar com você, Severus)**

_Dumbledore_

_As Relíquias da morte_

"Você me dá nojo" Dumbledore comentou, e Snape sentiu-se tão pequeno e tão errado naquilo tudo que retraiu o corpo "Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer desde que você tenha o que quer?"

Snape sentiu medo. Medo de verdade. E medo por alguém além dele, medo por alguém que aprendera a respeitar e a amar sem que tivesse nada mais em troca.

Queria a vida de Lily. Queria a segurança dela, para que depois pudesse ver o piscar de olhos verdes e o movimento leve de seus fios ao vento. Queria a sobrevivência dela para ter de novo os sorrisos, as conversas longas e deliciosas antes dele começar a andar com Avery e ela ver alguma coisa que prestasse em James Potter. Queria o reencontro com ela para poder pedir desculpas, dizer que se arrependera, que faria de tudo para salvá-la.

Queria Lily por inteiro.

"Esconda-os todos, então"

Snape deixava para trás o egoísmo para deixar entrar a nobreza da mãe de Harry. E não se despediu desta com a morte de Lily.

* * *

"**I've been through this before, but I will not handle another tragedy"**

**(Eu já passei por isso antes, mas não agüentarei outra tragédia)**

_Minerva_

_O enigma do príncipe_

Minerva abriu a mala com seus pertences, deixando-a magicamente no ar para facilitar o trabalho. Os quadros com os antigos diretores espiavam curiosos – Dumbledore com seu sorrisinho e seu olhar interessado por sobre os óculos de meia lua – seguindo cada retrato com que ela decorava a mesa anteriormente vazia.

"Isso seria favorecer alunos" Nigellus apontou ao ver a foto dos Weasley, soltando meio que uma careta de desgosto ao ver os ruivos. Carregava a herança que Sirius Black se orgulhava de ter deixado para trás "É proibido"

Os nove bruxos na foto fizeram careta para Fineus.

"A menina ainda estuda..."

"Todos. Fora da minha sala"

Houve um rebuliço nos quadros. Nigellus dizia que, depois, os sonserinos levavam a fama de superiores. Snape puxara a capa, como sempre, e não dissera nada. Albus demorara mais tempo, o mesmo sorriso no rosto ao levantar devagar da cadeira e sair por uma porta de trás do quadro.

"Queria ficar sozinha" murmurou para si mesma, tirando mais uma fotografia. Passou as mãos para tirar a poeira, vendo os rostos de Frank e Alice Longbottom sorrirem, mesmo que alienados, junto com o filho de dezessete anos "Queria que soubessem como o filho de vocês é um herói. Tenho orgulho dele ter sido da minha casa"

Deixou-o na mesa e pegou outro. Molly, ainda solteira, com Fabian – com o relógio que agora estava nos braços de Harry – e Gideon abraçando-a como se não quisessem deixá-la escapar sorrindo para ela. Abandonou-o ao lado do dos Longbottom, e então segurou Marlene Mckinnon e os pais e o irmão mais velho dela.

"Trouxe sua outra foto também" disse para a mais nova, os olhos escuros e expressivos piscando de volta para ela como se estivesse ali "Com o Sirius"

Tocou-a, sorrindo ao ver o jovem Black lhe olhar com arrogância. Estava com Marlene, caído na neve, tentando roubar um beijo dela.

"E mais algumas suas, Sirius" tirou-as da mala. Era Sirius com James, os dois se abraçando pelos ombros com garrafas de Firewhisky. E Sirius com Remus, uma foto que James tirara porque vencera uma aposta e Sirius tivera que estudar. E Sirius com James, Lily e Harry, segurando o afilhado como se ele fosse um aviãozinho "Consegui com Andrômeda"

Parou por um segundo.

"Ela também me deu fotos do Remus com a Tonks. Uma das únicas, já que a época dos dois foi bem difícil. E..."

Mas a porta se abriu, e Harry Potter entrou por ela.

"Falando sozinha, _diretora_?"

Por dois segundos, Minerva procurou o tom maroto, superior, ligeiramente arrogante de James, mas falhou.

E sorriu por ter falhado. E pegou duas fotos de James com o filho bebê, mandadas a ela por Lily uma semana antes de sua morte, e as segurou forte antes de menear a cadeira para Harry – que arriscara a vida por causa do cuspe que Carrow dera nela, e que lhe causou um grito desesperado de dor ao pensar que ele estivesse morto – antes de sentar-se na sua nova cadeira.

Minerva era velha. Velha, e não sabia quanto tempo mais teria. Mas guardaria as lembranças que era incapaz de se desfazer, e olharia para o futuro – Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville – porque tinha coragem suficiente para acreditar que sua idade não era capaz de fazê-la dizer adeus ao que ainda viria.

* * *

"**It does not do well to be on dreams and forget to live"**

**(Não se faz bem viver enquanto se vive sonhando)**

_Dumbledore_

_A pedra filosofal_

"Eu disse a Harry, há mais de cinco anos, que eu via meias"

O espelho, claro, não lhe respondeu. Mas Dumbledore também não esperou que ele fizesse – nem a mais bela das magias seria capaz de dar realidade a sonhos impossíveis – e trocou o peso de pé, endireitando os óculos de meia lua como se pudesse ver melhor na luz fraca das velas.

"Eu disse a ele que era perigoso, também. Mas continuo vindo" sorriu um sorriso quase imperceptível por causa da barba "Acho que é mais por você, Ariana. Costumava me abraçar de um jeito só seu, mesmo em seus... excessos"

A janela abriu da sala abriu, mas não havia vento.

"E tem o Aberforth. Acho que é porque somos diferentes demais, e eu acabei conhecendo Grindelwald. Me quebrou o nariz, mas eu até que gosto dele torto" riu "Às vezes, me pergunto porque falo com você daqui. Está ali do lado, não é?"

Limpou a garganta. Endireitou as vestes e conjurou uma cadeira para sentar, sabendo que ficaria ali por tempo demais.

Despedidas nunca foram o seu forte.

"Me lembro do formidável primogênito dos Black e do irmão dele, Regulus, que se revelou tão formidável quanto. Irmãos, como a gente. Mas que escolheram caminhos diferentes e amigos diferentes" se calou, limpando a garganta de novo "Estou ainda tentando me decidir se sou o Sirius ou o Regulus"

Endireitou-se na cadeira ao sentir, finalmente, um vento fraco. Segurou firme a bengala, a mão com o anel tremendo pelo feitiço que queria se alastrar.

"Estou morrendo, Aberforth. Em breve, você vai ser o único Dumbledore" tentou sorrir. Conseguiu sorrir "Não carregue a minha herança"

Não foi capaz de se levantar dali. Não foi um homem sensato – se fosse, teria levantado e acabado logo com aquilo – e olhou para sua família por mais tempo, lembrando-se da prisão de Percival e da dedicação de Kendra.

Fechou os olhos depois de uma hora. E, sem chorar, saiu dali, passo a passo caminhando para que pudesse guiar Harry Potter como gostaria de ter sido guiado.

* * *

"**Stay close to me"**

**(Fique perto de mim)**

_Harry_

_As relíquias da morte_

Achava que fora difícil se despedir da escola trouxa. Que fora difícil ter que viver sem a cumplicidade que tinha com Petúnia, e que ver Hogwarts pela última vez como aluna seria a coisa mais difícil que já fizera na vida.

Lily não tinha idéia. Não fazia a _menor_ idéia de como seria difícil ouvir o baque do corpo de James caído no chão sem se despedir, pegando de relance a varinha esquecida no sofá. De como parecia ser impossível subir correndo as escadas com seu filho nos braços, e de como lhe custaria uma força que não sabia ter para se colocar na frente dele.

E dar a vida por uma pessoa para a qual não pudera dizer algumas últimas palavras parecera o mais difícil e o mais fácil dos gestos.

* * *

"**I am proud of you, Ron"**

**(Estou orgulhosa de você, Rony)**

_Hermione_

_A câmara secreta_

A cama em que Rony estava deitada era melhor do que a que ele estivera nas últimas semanas. A comida em seu estômago lhe caía mil vezes melhor do que as preparadas nos esconderijos. A sensação de segurança era indescritível, mas mesmo assim Rony não conseguia dormir direito.

Pensava em Harry. Pensava em Hermione, e nas vezes que tentara achá-los.

Com um suspiro não propriamente alto, mas audível, pegou o presente de Dumbledore e brincou com ele, trazendo e levando as luzes do quarto. Era a única diversão que ele tinha ali, e por vezes se pegava imaginando Hermione reclamando de sua infantilidade e Harry alheio a tudo aquilo, tocando a cicatriz e descobrindo algo sobre alguém.

Sentiu saudades. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Sentiu necessidade de ouvir os amigos, de ouvi-los dizer que tudo estava bem, que ele estava perdoado e que...

'Rony...'

Ele piscou os olhos. A voz de Hermione, era a voz de...

'Rony...'

Levantou-se de um salto, colocando os casacos. Apertou a varinha, o presente do diretor – de onde, mais uma vez, ouviu o suspiro – e de repente soube para onde ir.

Na hora certa. E para onde não deveria ter saído.

* * *

"**Pathetic! You had a lot of jokes to choose, and you pick up that one?"**

**(Patético! Com um monte de piadas para escolher você pega logo essa?)**

_Fred_

_As relíquias da morte_

"Voltei, Fred"

Os alunos corriam pelos jardins, aproveitando os últimos minutos de sol do inverno. Passavam por ali, tropeçavam nele, e vários paravam e lhe perguntavam quando teriam produtos novos na loja.

Não fora coragem que George tivera ao manter a loja aberta. Fora falta dela. Não quisera ter que se desfazer da lembrança mais vívida que tinha do irmão gêmeo, das memórias de traquinagens e trapaças que costumavam fazer em Hogwarts antes de se despedirem das aulas em direção ao pôr-do-sol.

"Voltei" repetiu, levantando os olhos para o céu. Era como se tivesse pego a vassoura e fugido ontem "Pretendo entrar. Ver... ver como está, você sabe"

Arrastou os pés na neve, lento. Quando finalmente alcançou as escadas, sentiu a primeira lágrima rolar, seguida de apenas mais uma enquanto ia até o local em que vira o irmão vivo pela última vez.

George precisava daquilo para se desfazer da morte de Fred.

* * *

"**You don't have to be ashamed"**

**(Você não tem que ter vergonha)**

_Augusta_

_A ordem da Fênix_

Frank ajoelhou-se na frente da esposa, um sorriso nos lábios ao lhe beijar a barriga nua e arredondada. Era um ritual seu toda vez que chegava em casa; um beijo na esposa, e um beijo na barriga do bebê que carregaria o seu nome.

E Frank queria fazer com que ele sentisse orgulho dele.

"Estava com saudades, amor"

"Só fiquei longe por duas horas"

Mas Frank sabia do que Alice falava. Era o tipo de sentimento que ele tinha quando a esposa também se separava dele nas missões da Ordem; o tipo de sentimento de incerteza que eles não poderiam e nem queriam lidar.

"Tempo suficiente para perder três chutes" Alice murmurou, apertando os ombros de Frank para que ele subisse. Os dois tinham um sorriso no rosto "Se tiver a mesma força nos braços, vai ser batedor como o pai"

Frank manteve o sorriso, os dedos correndo pelos fios de Alice. Ela estava feliz, ele percebia, mas não era mais capaz de tirar o tom de preocupação da voz, e prendia o choro de alívio toda vez que ele voltava de uma missão na qual ela não estava.

Como agora.

"Amo você, pequena" murmurou, e não apenas porque ela precisava, mas porque ele queria. Os lábios tocaram sua testa, escorregaram por sua pele até a maçã do seu rosto e pararam em sua boca "Pode ter certeza de que vou estar aqui. Sempre"

E, até o final, ele não disse adeus a ela. Mas, mesmo durante a loucura, desejou que o tivesse feito antes de Bellatrix, para que ao menos ela pudesse aproveitar o filho e o mundo pelo qual se sacrificaram.

* * *

"**Sometime****s, Harry, I wish I were as noble as him"**

**(Às vezes, Harry, eu desejo ser tão nobre quanto ele)**

_Sirius_

_A ordem da Fênix_

James colocou Harry no berço do quarto deles, com um cuidado que não sabia que tinha ajeitando sua cabecinha no travesseiro. Sorriu ao ouvir o muxoxo de descontentamento dele ao deixar seu colo, a mão descendo até acarinhar sua cabeça para que ele dormisse mais rápido.

"Papai"

James riu.

"A mamãe devia estar aqui. Não teria como dizer que era 'papá' dessa vez" disse, com o indicador fazendo cosquinhas no pescoço de Harry. O filho riu, deliciado, e aceitou o carinho "E você nem está comendo"

"'em fome"

"Depois de tudo o que comeu, é claro que está" James concordou, mais uma risada solta no quarto escuro "E me pergunto por que não está com sono depois do tanto que brincou com a vassoura do Pads"

"'ads"

"Pads"

"Pads"

O pai sorriu.

"Meu garoto" murmurou, fazendo cafuné nele. O bebê soltou um murmúrio de prazer "Esperto como o pai"

"E travesso como ele" James se virou para a esposa, observando-a entrar no quarto quase nas pontinhas do pé. Quando os alcançou, passou os braços por seu tórax e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, apoiando o queixo ali "Hora de dar tchau, papai"

James sorriu e não respondeu de imediato, mas não parou de fazer carinho no filho.

"Não" disse por fim "Ainda não"

Demoraria mais um dia. Só mais um dia, mas poderia demorar a eternidade inteira que James não estaria pronto para dizer adeus ao filho.

Estaria com ele até o fim.

* * *

'**It has been f****ourteen years, and still not a day goes by that I don't miss your dad'**

**(Se passaram quatorze anos, e não se passa um dia sem que eu sinta falta de seu pai)**

_Sirius_

_A ordem da fênix_

"É madrugada, Prongs. Mesmo eu tenho noção suficiente de que seus pais não devem ser acordados" Sirius disse, deixando a mala no canto do quarto de James "Eu durmo no chão, mesmo. Só vou... tomar um banho"

Pegou as toalhas e as roupas. Foi até o banheiro, encostando a porta. Ligou a água quente apesar do verão, levantando o rosto para senti-la melhor, pouco se mexendo nos dez minutos que ficara ali.

Quando saiu, piscou os olhos acinzentados. James estava inclinado, terminando de ajeitar a cama improvisada que fizera no chão, endireitando os óculos no meio do caminho de se levantar para ver se estava tudo bem. Não era o melhor dos trabalhos, mas Sirius sentiu vontade de sorrir e de chorar ao ver a cara cansada do amigo ao pegar dois travesseiros do armário.

"Rompeu de vez?"

Sirius deu de ombros, mas percebeu que queria falar.

"Perdi Regulus" porque o irmão, e a possibilidade de rompimento com o sobrenome que ele via nele eram as únicas coisas que o forçavam a ficar em Grimmauld "Desisti, Prongs"

James meneou a cabeça enquanto ia até o armário, pegando uma coberta e tacando-a no chão.

"A gente se acostuma a se separar das coisas. A família é uma delas" disse, fechando a porta. O barulho foi amortecido pelos travesseiros mal arrumados "Você só fez antes, Padfoot"

Sirius não respondeu, de novo dando de ombros. Pensou no que James havia dito, nas palavras que vieram como consolo porque o fizeram pensar que, na próxima vez, seria mais fácil.

Teria que ser mais fácil.

"Vou dar uma mijada"

James soltou um sorriso – era o jeito Sirius de dizer que não queria mais falar daquilo - e fez que sim, e Sirius deu as costas a ele para entrar no banheiro. Não demorou mais que meio minuto mas, quando voltou, a vontade de sorrir e de chorar voltou com força; o melhor amigo estava deitado na cama do chão, já dormindo – era realmente impressionante como ele dormia rápido -, os óculos no chão e o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

"Ei, James" ele o cutucou com o pé, mas o outro não respondeu e só virou o rosto "Por que está no chão, cara?"

"... Acha mesmo que eu teria todo esse trabalho por você?" ele resmungou, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro "Vá dormir, Pads"

Sirius não insistiu, pulando o corpo dele para chegar à cama. Ficou de frente para o teto, fitando a tinta clara e o pôster do time de Quadribol da Inglaterra, os pensamentos rápidos demais para que conseguisse dormir.

"Está errado, Prongs" disse, baixo, sem a intenção de acordá-lo "Tem algumas coisas com as quais eu nunca vou poder romper"

Pensou nele primeiro. E por último. E, por quatorze anos, não foi capaz de se desfazer dele.

* * *

"**That is your last**** chance"**

**(É sua última chance)**

_Harry_

_As relíquias da morte_

"Tente sentir alguma coisa, Tom"

A mão de Voldemort se prendeu na varinha, os dedos longos e brancos apertando o cabo. Travou uma pequena luta contra si mesmo e conseguiu fazer com que sua mão não tremesse, uma risada sem humor algum e uma voz repleta de ironia escapando de sua boca.

A solução, para todos, sempre estivera longe de seu alcance. Nunca entenderia o porquê de James Potter ter se colocado na sua frente sem varinha. Nunca compreenderia porque Lily Evans implorara pela vida do filho e dera sua vida em troca. Nunca saberia o sentimento de perda e dor que movera Sirius Black a fugir de uma prisão intransponível, e nunca conheceria a força que fez Molly Weasley derrotar a sua mais fiel comensal.

Mas Voldemort via. Voldemort conseguiria tocar, se quisesse.

"Algum remorso"

Voldemort soltou outra risada, e sentiu os olhares de dezenas de pessoas em si. Apertou mais forte, os nós dos dedos chegando a doer na madeira, e percebeu que não importava o que todos pensavam; era ele, sempre fora só ele.

Não sentiu remorso. Não sentiu culpa. Não teve tempo de desejar se despedir de alguém, mas percebeu que não tinha ninguém para se despedir.

* * *

*uma rápida explicação sobre as frases e sobre os assuntos que eu escolhi colocar nessa fic:

- A primeira, acho que é inesquecível para todo mundo, e especialmente para aqueles que acham que os Marotos e o que aconteceu a eles foram a parte mais... dolorosa da história. Fico me perguntando se pelo menos o Peter julgou seu final feliz, e se ele sentiu alguma coisa quando o Sirius gritou para ele, na Casa dos Gritos, que se os comensais o tivessem matado ele devia ter morrido como os três fariam por ele. Como eu, até hoje, não consegui entender direito o que aconteceu para que essa – e eu considero isso, de verdade – tragédia acontecesse, escolhi fazer algo relativo a ele. E, claro, tem sempre a morte do Peter, cujo segundo de hesitação, para mim, foi mais uma dívida com o James do que com o Harry.

- Acho que posso dizer que chorei desde o começo do filme por causa dessa cena da Hermione. Tem que ter força para fazer o que ela fez. E a frase do Dumbledore... bom, imagino que ele vai sempre além do que ele diz, e por isso acho que essa frase dada no final do primeiro ano para exaltar a lógica das garrafas – na tentativa de pegar a pedra filosofal, lembram...? – serve totalmente para essa escolha dela. Lógica acima do sentimento dela mesma, e o fogo seria meio que uma metáfora para a situação. Ou, talvez, eu só esteja imaginando demais *-*

- Sirius e Regulus. Bom, pretendo postar uma fic deles amanhã ou depois, porque acho que eles realmente merecem. Fico imaginando o Sirius tentando fazer com que o Regulus mudasse, e só foi embora porque viu que não dava mais. Mas, pela frase que eu escolhi, eu acho mesmo que o Sirius nunca superou não ter conseguido. E eu queria que ele tivesse morrido sabendo que o irmão meio que se redimira.

- Sem palavras para o Remus. James morto, Peter só sendo um dedo, Sirius o culpado por tudo isso e ele sozinho. Acho que ele sentiu demais, porque tinha amigos que o ajudavam da melhor forma possível e que, de repente, desapareceram. E mais ainda, porque quando soube que o melhor amigo não tinha traído o outro, perdeu o Sirius dois anos depois. Teve quase tudo de volta, e perdeu. E, sinceramente, não tenho palavras para o Teddy. Mesmo. Principalmente depois de terem cortado a cena em que ele procurava o Harry – e este dizia, em resposta a Hermione, que era sim capaz de ter vergonha dele – no sétimo filme.

- Bagshot, em combinação com o Hagrid. Sabe, eu nunca esqueci da cena que o Hagrid entrega o álbum para o Harry, e nem da carta que a Lily escreveu para o Sirius. Acho que mereceu uma cena, apesar de nem todo mundo se lembrar da 'velha amiga de Dumbledore' antes do filme.

- James. Lily. Sirius. Remus. Tonks, Fred, Colin. Dumbledore. Snape. Dobby. Mesmo o Peter. Como na cena 'Não quero que arrisquem sua vida por mim' e o Ron responde 'Ah, como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes'. Acho que o Voldemort estava mais do que certo ao falar que o Harry sempre tinha um escudo. Todos ali morreram protegendo-o direta ou indiretamente, e eu sinceramente não fiquei nada feliz com os sorrisos e risos dele depois da vitória, e de só meia frase em relação à dor 'quase física' pela perda de Remus e Fred. Quis dar uma nova idéia aqui. A_ minha_ idéia.

- Eu sempre acreditei nele. Tudo bem, grande parte era porque o Dumbledore também acreditava, e outra porque seria óbvio demais. Mas acreditei. E se tem uma coisa que realmente me deixou feliz no epílogo – tirando as brincadeiras do Rony. Comédia XD – foi a menção ao nome dele. Por razões egoístas ou não, ele fez. E Dumbledore realmente teve sorte de ter alguém corajoso o suficiente para matá-lo, e forte o bastante para sofrer o desprezo da Ordem sem hesitar. Foi pensando nisso que decidi colocar essa frase daí, e não o 'Do not worry. I will let nobody knows how good you are' porque, afinal, todos souberam *-*

- A Nimbus 2000 me fez gostar dela. O fato de alguns sites e enciclopédias a colocarem como madrinha do James aumentou meu carinho. O orgulho com que ela dissera que a linhagem dos Potter e o 'jovem Black' fizeram parte da sua casa – e ela destaca isso no último livro, quando prestes a invadir a sala da Corvinal – e o grito que o Harry descreveu como desesperado me fizeram achar da Mcgonagall a maior vitoriosa e a maior perdedora de toda a história. Acho que isso fica bem marcado quando seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas ao falar dos pais do Harry, e quando o Dumbledore fala que a última vez que a vira chorando fora em Godric's Hollow, episódio ao qual ela se refere como 'a última das tragédias'. Vida longa à Minerva.

- Para quem não se lembra a história do Dumbledore... bem, ela começou a se deteriorar quando três trouxas torturaram a Ariana depois de vê-la fazendo magia. O pai, Percival, foi preso por atacá-los, e a mãe, Kendra, teve que ser a única responsável sobre a filha fora de controle depois disso. Aberforth e Albus, para protegerem a família, não negavam as acusações da irmã ser um aborto, mas se separaram de vez porque o primeiro culpou o segundo pela morte dela e, no enterro, deu um soco em seu nariz, deixando-o torto. Acho que o que Dumbledore vê no espelho é a família unida de novo. E acho que ele recusa o próprio conselho ao, de vez em quando, visitar o espelho.

- Costumava não gostar muito da Lily, e ainda prefiro ligeiramente o James a ela. Tudo porque ela era a pessoa a ser lembrada, a que se sacrificou pela vida do Harry, quando todos esqueciam que o James fora sem varinha dar a vida pelos dois. Mas, depois, eu meio que aceitei que a ela fora dada a chance de viver, e que mesmo assim ela recusou. E compreendi – mais do que aceitar – a importância dela quando o Harry pediu a ela para ficar perto dele. É uma das minhas heroínas, sempre.

- Quando o Rony fala que enfrentou aranhas, a Hermione sorri e diz isso a ele. Eu o acho um verdadeiro herói; sou da geração de heróis-humanos, e o Rony é o mais humano de todos ali. Erra, conserta, acerta, e por aí vai.

- O George se casou com a Angelina. E eu sou muito a favor de fazer uma história antes do epílogo para descobrir como foi que ele acabou ficando com a namorada do irmão morto. Acho que esse casamento foi um dos resultados do George ter superado a morte do irmão, mas não querer se desfazer de nada mais dele.

- Acho que é pior do que para o Harry. E deve ser desesperador para o Neville e para sua avó – principalmente para essa última, que viu o filho crescer e se tornar um homem – ver pessoas maravilhosas sem plenas faculdades mentais, mas mantendo o carinho. Essa última parte é triste demais, e eu às vezes me pergunto se eu conseguiria vê-los. E se o reconhecimento do Neville é por causa da nobreza da luta, ou simplesmente porque eles são seus pais. Preferia que fossem os dois.

- James. James e o seu 'Até o fim' para o Harry no final da série, James e a nobreza que todos diziam que ele tinha. James e um personagem que cresceu de verdade, salvando a vida de uma pessoa que detestava e morrendo por duas pessoas que amava. Acho que o James - por tudo o que Minerva e Dumbledore e Sirius e Remus e Olho-Tonto falam dele – merece muito mais do que o que teve na série. Mas, de qualquer jeito, sou suspeita para falar. Acho que só uma fic minha não fala dele.

- Se eu tivesse que eleger _**A**_ frase, com certeza seria essa do Sirius. Me faz imaginar o tamanho da amizade dos dois, o quanto eles eram companheiros, o quanto o Sirius deve ter se culpado pela morte do James. Por isso, nada mais do que justo eu ter escolhido uma cena que retrata a amizade dos dois. Não apenas uma despedida, mas a idéia de que Sirius não agüentaria uma; e isso é exatamente o que a frase me passa. Fico imaginando – e espero ficar só por aí mesmo – o tamanho da dor que deve ser sentir falta de uma pessoa todo o dia durante quatorze anos, e crio cenas e mais cenas na minha cabeça que justifiquem isso. Essa é apenas uma delas, mas eu pretendo criar mais. Muito, mas muuuuuuuito mais.

- Isso tudo porque eu fiquei imaginando se o Voldemort sentira algum remorso. E cheguei à conclusão que não, mas que ele pode ter se sentido ligeiramente... perturbado.

E paro por aqui, porque estou chorando :'(


End file.
